


February Words #16: Debut

by StaringAtTheTwinSuns



Series: February Words (2018) [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Multi, Not Like That, Nudity, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-OT3, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Shy Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/pseuds/StaringAtTheTwinSuns
Summary: It’s Luke’s first time, and he’s shy. (Sorry, not porn... does involve nudity.)Part of my February prompt challenge, but like all of the stories, this stands alone.





	February Words #16: Debut

~1 ABY~

Han didn’t get what the big deal was. It wasn’t like Luke had anything to hide. He’d seen the kid enough times dressed in _next_ to nothing. But for whatever reason, he was being shy.

“Hey, Luke!” He called up the Falcon’s landing ramp. “Everything okay up there?”

“Um… yeah.”

Han cleared his throat. “Okay. We’re, uh… we’re kind of waiting down here. I think the princess is starting to get cold.”

It wasn’t cold—far from it. The sun was shining, and the air was just humid enough that it felt pretty damn good on naked skin. Leia had wrapped herself in a towel not for warmth but for modesty, but Han was a little surprised at how quickly she’d shown as much skin as she did.

“Very funny,” she scolded from behind him. “Shouldn’t we make sure he’s all right? It’s probably his first time…”

“It’s _definitely_ his first time.”

“Han!” She folded her arms over her chest, letting the towel drop just a little. “Not everyone in the galaxy is as… well _traveled_ as you are.”

Han shrugged. “You’re gonna have to drop that too, you know.” He nodded to the towel. “Luke! We’re gonna start without you. Come on.”

“Fine.” Soft, barefooted footsteps sounded from the top of the landing ramp. “I can hear you talking about me, you know.”

“Good.”

He let his eyes travel slowly down Luke’s body—partly just to tease the kid, but partly in genuine appreciation. His compact frame was misleading, Han thought—kid had buffed up a little in the past year. And there was, he had to admit, something… cute, and a little bit charming, about the way he stood with his shoulders half-slumped, sandy hair falling across his blue eyes while his well-muscled forearms tried and failed to hide a more modest set of abs.

“What’s with the two of you and towels?” Han asked, and Luke flushed, and pulled his towel up higher.

Han shook his head. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, kid.”

“Yeah, but… I’ve never. You know.”

“All right, princess.” Han slung his arm around Leia’s shoulder. “Ready to show Luke here how this is done?”

Leia rolled her eyes. “It’s just a bath, Han.” But she finally let her towel fall aside.

The steam from the hot spring curled up around them, masking their bodies as they slipped into the water. Leia stretched her arms out, and Han could practically feel the stress of the past few months evaporating with it, up into the sky.

“Yeah, it’s just a bath,” he scoffed. “But it took a lot a work to find this place. Hey, kid?” he called back to Luke. “You gonna join us?”

Luke looked from Han to Leia, then shrugged and lost the towel.

“Worth the wait,” Han said, and Leia’s mouth fell open.

Luke just stepped into the water with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ... not sure I have much to say about this one. XD
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
